<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linzin AU one shots by Linbeifong_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205186">Linzin AU one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linbeifong_simp/pseuds/Linbeifong_simp'>Linbeifong_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Lin being a mom, Siblings, im bad at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linbeifong_simp/pseuds/Linbeifong_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of one shots of Lin and Tenzin’s family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong &amp; Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Linzin AU one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic. I’ve had this idea on my phone forever and now im actually gonna do it. This is really messy because it’s like 3 am. I wanted to introduce the characters first before i write actual chapters. Will update soon tho!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhian (earth/metalbender):<br/>Stubborn, ambitious, natural born leader. Often referred to as the “boring” twin. He is very protective of his sisters. Older than Kiana by 3 minutes. He dreams to be a police officer just like his Mom and wants to take over as Chief one day. Earthbending prodigy, always brags he’s the greatest earthbender (Toph agrees). Always sticks by the rules. Avatar Kyoshi is his biggest inspiration.</p><p> </p><p>Kiana (airbender)<br/>Complete opposite of Zhian. Very outgoing, free spirited, and a goofball, much to Zhian’s annoyance. She thinks rules are stupid and doesn’t like following them. Loves being an airbender, always eager to learn more about the Air Nation but gets bored sometimes. She annoys Zhian whenever she can. She can spend an eternity reading books.</p><p>Twins’ physical description: porcelain skin, black hair, green eyes, (they pretty much look like Lin)</p><p> </p><p>Kari (airbender)<br/>Most disciplined among all of the siblings. Usually quiet but pokes fun at her siblings every now and then. Most spiritual one among the airbenders. Very intelligent, sometimes a know-it-all. Animal lover.</p><p>Physical description: light skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair</p><p> </p><p>Raiya (airbender)<br/>Very chatty and energetic (will literally talk your ears off). Social butterfly and extroverted. She loves being an airbender but hates all of the spiritual stuff. Sometimes falls asleep during meditation.</p><p>Physical description: light skin, grey eyes, black hair</p><p> </p><p>Poppy (earth/metalbender)<br/>Uses her earthbending to make art. Sculptures are her favorite things to make. Stubborn, intimidating, tough (can make Lin’s metalbenders wet themselves just by staring at them). Very outspoken, will call out something or someone as soon as she sees it. Hates being treated like the baby of the family just because she’s the youngest. Hates strangers more than anything.</p><p>Physical description: porcelain skin, green eyes, black hair (another mini Lin...yay)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>